Stakeout
by SeiSub
Summary: Subaru gets suspicious of a new veterinary clinic that just opened up and breaks in to see who runs the place. SeixSub *LEMON* Oneshot.


The bakery was filled with scents of delicious cookies, cakes, and pies, but the man sitting at the window seat was drinking just a black coffee with a uneaten pastry on the side. He was watching the building from across the street; a veterinary clinic. The man's eyes never left the front door, much to his dislike the door wasn't made of glass and it didn't have opened blinds in front of the window panes.

His hands reached for the cup and saucer, raising them to his lips where he sipped the lukewarm liquid. He didn't care how it tasted, all he cared for was who was running that vet clinic. After sitting there for a half-hour, he got up and made his way to the alley across the way. He knew he should have been waiting for dark, but he had to know if he found him.

The clinic had a plain metal door and handle, nothing seemed too suspicious. His hand reached out before someone ran up to him quickly, giving him a start as he reached for his ofuda.

"Help! Help! The front door was locked, my dog! Poochi! Poochi!" the girl was holding a small puppy with tears streaming down her eyes. The man could hear a woman shouting for her daughter and running back into the alley to find them.

"There you are! Thank goodness! Oh please! Please sir, help Poochi!"

Subaru started to get nervous especially when the door knob he was holding was starting to turn.

"Don't worry miss, Nurse Sumeragi and myself will help with what we can."

There stood Seishirou Sakurazuka, dressed in his white doctor's jacket, he was wearing regular glasses, showing off his normal amber and his blind white eye.

The woman and daughter rushed inside the clinic with Seishirou following behind them.

"Close that door will you Subaru-kun?"

Subaru was somewhat dumbfounded, but he did what he was told to do.

He walked inside the small clinic and heard the sick animals bark, growl, and hiss in their kennels in the back. Subaru kept one hand in the pocket of his coat as he strode carefully into the examination room. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he watched Seishirou take care of the sick puppy. Seishirou asked him to grab some supplies while he worked, and if he was possessed Subaru grabbed and handed the items to him.

Seishirou prescribed some antibiotics to the small dog and filled them before he handed the bag to the grateful mother.

"He's got an infection, give his this three times each day with food and it should to the trick."

With a few quick bows, thank yous, and payment, the two left with their dog. Seishirou smiled and waved to them quickly before he shut the door and made sure the closed sign was up. After he dead-bolted shut the door, Dr. Sakurazuka turned around and looked dead on at Subaru.

"What are you doing here my Subaru-kun?" his hand reached up and took off his glasses, then placing them on the counter.

Subaru stared at him confused as ever.

"What are you doing Seishirou? Why are you running a clinic again?"

Seishirou lit up a cigarette and sat down on a stool.

"Because I was bored of course. Why?"

Subaru's eyes scanned the clinic carefully, like he was looking for a trap. Sakurazuka stayed sitting on the stool, watching the younger man before him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Nurse Sumeragi." a small chortle came from Seishirou as he took a large drag from his cigarette.

Subaru snapped his eyes at the older man and squinted.

"You know why I'm here, and you know I'm not your nurse."

Seishirou put out his cigarette before he stood up, he adjusted his coat and smoothed it out with his hands. He walked over to Subaru slowly, placing his hand on the wall behind his head.

"Why are you here, exactly?"

A small lump formed in Subaru's throat before he cleared it and spoke "I'm here to fight you."

Seishirou leaned his face close to Subaru's and chuckled softly "Hardly. I know why you're here."

Sumeragi's back straitened up and pulled out a few ofuda from his coat. Sakurazuka grabbed the younger onmyōji's fingers and moved the back of Subaru's hand to his lips.

"I see you like to show off my mark now. Those gloves were so silly." his lips brushed against Subaru's skin a few times before the younger man pulled his hand back.

"Don't."

"Don't what my cute Subaru-kun?" a smirk started to curve Seishirou's lips as he watched Subaru shrink back.

The door to the examination room slammed shut, the scent of sakura started to overwhelm the small room. With panic, Subaru turned to the door and started to tug at the knob.

"Shit." he muttered softly.

Seishirou came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Such fowl language Subaru, you've become a bad boy, you even smoke, I smell it all over you." his hand pulled out the pack of cigarettes that were shoved inside Subaru's pants pocket.

"I'll have to punish my cute nurse now." his teeth grazed the cartilage of Sumeragi's ear slowly.

Chills ran up and down Subaru's spine as the older man started to nibble and lick his ear.

"Stop."

"I need to punish you."

Sakurazuka bit Subaru's ear lobe hard and sucked on it as he pressed Subaru up against the door. The younger man felt trapped against Seishirou and the metal barrier, he tried to struggle even though he knew it was useless. Seishirou's hands were covering over Subaru's, his palms were rubbing the inverted pentagram scars that ran over the younger man's skin as they were pinned against the door.

"Why do you keep trying to find me, Subaru? Revenge for your sister? Or?..."

A smirk filled the Sakurazukamori's lips as he pressed his waist against his prey's backside. He could feel Subaru's body tense up against him as he pressed even harder.

"Stop it, Seishirou. I mean-" he was cut off when the older man started to thrust slowly against him, toying with his body.

"Oh? Seems you like it Subaru-kun." Seishirou started to grind and thrust against Subaru harder, their clothed friction made Sakurazuka want to teach Sumeragi a new lesson. He swiped out Subaru's legs and bent him fast over the examination table, he grabbed the restraining straps for the animals and secured the younger man with them.

"Nurse Sumeragi, you've been very bad today." Seishirou started to unbuckle his belt before he slid it off slowly, the touch of leather in his hand felt good. It would feel ever better against Subaru. He rose his hands and started to spank the younger onmyōji's backside. Not a word or anything came out from Subaru, his eyes stared forward at the stainless steel cabinet that showed the reflection of the two. Small winces came to the corner of his eyes when Seishirou started to spank him harder.

Seishirou stopped and wrapped the belt around Subaru's ankles before he could try to kick back at him.

"I think you're going to like this."

Subaru heard Seishirou's pants come undone and fall down to the floor behind him, his eyes looked up at the cabinet again and could only see the older man's top half. He felt Seishirou's hands move underneath him as they started to remove his pants and boxers slowly. His clothes pooled around his bound ankles and Subaru started to feel self-conscious. Seishirou parted the tails of Subaru's coat, showing off his body to him.

A warm hand started to stroke the red marks that covered the younger man's pale flesh. A finger tip grazing each belt line slowly, making the skin sting.

"Don't think I wont go easy on you..."

Subaru started to panic and began pulling at his wrist restraints again, feeling them dig and bite into his skin. He felt Seishirou's hands on his cheeks, stroking them before he began to spread them slowly.

"Sei- no-"

It felt like Subaru's head was going to explode, his vision was black for a second, knees weak, and body screaming. He heard the table legs rattle as he uncurled his fingers that were digging into his now bloody palms. His fuzzy eyes looked up at the reflection of Seishirou and himself and saw that the older man was fucking him from behind. He blinked hard and gasped as all of his senses started to come back slowly, the feeling of Seishirou inside was starting to overwhelm him.

The sound of Seishirou's waist slamming into his backside was ringing through Subaru's ears. He felt hard and hot breathing rolling across the back of his neck. Seishirou hastened his speed inside of Subaru, causing him to panting languidly across his prey's skin. It seemed like an eternity to Subaru, the feeling of Seishirou inside of him. The hard and rough thrusts boaring their way deep down inside of him. He felt Seishirou's hands grip his hips tightly, digging his nails in Subaru's soft skin, making him bleed.

Seishirou closed his eyes as he orgasmed inside of Subaru, he made not one noise as he cleaned himself off and dressed. After he was finished, he cleaned off Subaru and re-dressed him before he undid the wrist restraints.

"Now, be a good Nurse and go home." Seishirou placed him hand on Subaru's cheek softly and lowered his face to his,Seishirou's voice was above a whisper, "I don't want you snooping around while I'm at work my cute Subaru-kun."

Subaru stood there speechless while the Sakurazukamori's lips brushed against his once before the older man was gone. He looked around and saw that Seishirou had left his pack of Mild 7 cigarettes on the counter. Sumeragi placed them in his pocket and went to the back of the vet clinic, his ears perked up from the desperate cries of the animals and looked towards the back of the clinic.

There was a man dressed in scrubs, missing his doctors jacket and a giant gaping hole in the middle of his chest. He pictured Seishirou wearing the white coat, sitting in front of him with a cigarette in his mouth.

_Because I was bored of course. _

Subaru made his way out of the clinic and locked the door behind him. He shoved his hands in the deep pockets of his coat and his fingers stroked the pack of cigarettes he had inside. A deep breath exhaled from him as he made his way down the dark alleyway.

A tiny sakura petal fell from the sky and gently grazed against his smooth cheek, he paid no attention as the man standing on the telephone pole above him was watching.

"You're too cute Subaru, I'll be seeing more of you soon."


End file.
